


Eternity (Darkiplier/Fem!DA!Reader) Fluffy Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Scratching, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: (Sequel-ish to 'Rather Be') Dark and Y/N are working together to search for Actor!Mark to exact revenge. It’s a long process but it brings the two closer together over time. It’s both wonderful and painful for Y/N since she and Damien had been together long before the WKM/Damien incident. Even still, she’s determined to help Dark get back at the man who ruined all their lives. Eventually, she realizes that maybe Dark isn’t all the different from Damien after all.Word count: 4,188Warnings: None, just smutty goodness





	Eternity (Darkiplier/Fem!DA!Reader) Fluffy Smut

After a long, hard day, just being seated in the cozy bench seat by the window felt like heaven. Of course, the steaming cup of cocoa to your right and the chapter book open in your lap probably helped to complete the experience, not to mention the sound of the crackling fire across the room. It wasn’t too cold in the room, thanks to the fire, but outside it was a tempest to rival the worst.

Your eyes were drawn from your faded pages to the billowing snow on the other side of the glass. The little bits of moonlight that shone through the dark clouds above glimmered brilliantly on the stacks of fluffy precipitation that had grown in leaps and bounds over the past few days.

"I’m inclined to think that we won’t be leaving the manor for a few days,” Dark commented, the sudden sound of his voice startling you enough to make you gasp and jump.

You turned to him, hoping he hadn’t noticed your surprise and found him with a little smirk. Yeah, he’d noticed; Of course, he had noticed. Nothing passed his attention. You sighed and marked the spot on your book before uncurling from your warm perch and heading over to his desk.

“It’s supposed to stop snowing soon,” you replied to his previous statement, “We had a pretty decent break today before it started back up.”

He nodded slowly, eyes locked on some unseeable destination behind you. You followed his gaze in an attempt to discover what held his attention so but soon understood that he was lost in thought again. It had been happening more and more lately. With the threat of that horrible man looming closer, it was pertinent you stopped him before he made his next move, which required lots of planning on your parts. The last exhibition Mark had put on had ended with Damien, Celine, and William losing themselves and their lives in a horrible way. You had escaped by a thread; how you managed was beyond either you or Dark. For all intents and purposes, you should have been dead.

‘Just another flaw against his supposed perfection’ Darkiplier had mused upon the initial discussion of your continued existence.

You were inclined to disagree, thinking somehow you were still a part of Mark’s grand plan but didn’t want to argue with Dark. If he was right, you would be the wild card and the two of you so needed that right now! Mark couldn’t expect you if you were supposed to be dead.

“We’re two of a kind,” Dark spoke, a hint of laughter in his tone.

Eyebrow lifting, you asked, “How so?”

“We both get lost in our thoughts too often,” he pointed out with a chuckle, “Although I suppose that is the price we pay to maintain our humanity.”

You hummed an agreement, offering him a gentle smile. The silence was comforting, filled with the popping of the logs in the fireplace and the howl of the wind outside. It was a somber but calm moment in the hell storm of your recent days.

"You should go get some rest. It’s late.“

"What about you?” You questioned in turn, “You’ve been up longer than I have.”

The barking laugh he gave caught you off guard, but he simply said, “I was asleep for quite some time. It will be a very long time before I sleep again.”

Unsure how to process that information, you didn’t reply immediately. Instead, you shifted your weight from one foot to the other and stared him down as if you could decipher all his inner workings and truths from gaze alone. It was when he started to return to jotting down notes that you made your decision.

“Fine. If you’ll be in here, I will be too. I’ll just nap on the window nook for a bit then get right back to work.”

He started to reply, an argument you were sure, but you ignored it in favor of returning to your perch. You pulled your legs up and leaned down, propping one of the seat pillows under your head as you went.

“I can’t allow that,” Dark finally spoke up.

You hummed in dismissal and shut your eyes. If you looked at him too long, you would most likely give in to him. You always did. Thankfully, though, he didn’t try again.

At least, not right away.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been dozing off for, but you woke up after a while to cool fingers on your cheek.

“Wake up, Y/N. This isn’t a proper place for you to sleep,” he murmured.

A few half-mumbled words left your lips as you shifted, but you couldn’t break the veil of sleep enough to fully form a response. The fingertips against your cheek slowly began to trail down your face, deviating momentarily to move a few misplaced strands of hair behind your ear, before returning to your jaw.

“Darling, if you don’t get up, I will carry you,” he urged.

Slowly but surely, he managed to rouse you from slumber with soft-spoken words and gentle caresses. You stretched and groaned, trying to keep yourself awake enough to make it to the bedroom, but over-corrected yourself and ended up tumbling forward. Big hands caught you by the waist as you landed face-first into his chest.

Smooth, real smooth. You berate yourself internally as he helps you stand upright.

“I’m not leaving,” you finally say, crossing your arms over your chest as you started to fully wake up, “I told you as long as you’re in here, I-”

“While your stubbornness is an incredibly desirable trait normally, I find it tedious currently. You need rest.”

His large hand cupped your cheek and tilted your head back, giving you a full view of the serious expression he leveled your way. But you weren’t going to let him win so easily this time.

“So do you! And you’re one to talk about stubborn! How many times have–”

Your words were silenced when his lips abruptly crashed down upon yours.

Oh… OH!

Realization spread through your mind like wildfire but your body was slow to keep up. Uncertain of yourself, you let your hand find his forearm and squeezed gently. His lips moved softly against yours, coaxing yours apart bit by bit until his tongue slid its way in. You lost yourself in his touch, in the taste of the ambrosia you’d long lusted for.

How many nights had you dreamed of this? How many days had you silently wished for his mouth on yours? Now that it was happening, you were almost certain it wasn’t real. Maybe you were still asleep in the nook. Yes, that had to be it.

When he slowly moved back, you took a moment to catch your breath and chanced a quick pinch to your side.

“Ow!” you winced, then quickly went silent as you realized what the pain meant.

You weren’t asleep. This wasn’t a dream.

Dark smirked at you in obvious amusement, saying nothing but making you squirm under the weight of his gaze nonetheless.

“You have no idea how long I’ve considered doing that,” he mused softly, “Your passion and fire draw me in something fierce.”

You couldn’t help but blink in awe, unsure of how to respond, until he began to stroke your chin with his thumb.

“Well… I’m glad you finally did,” you oh-so-eloquently blurted.

Damn it. Did you have to sound so ridiculous?!

His warm chuckle washed away the anxiety sprouting in your belly and soothed your frayed nerves. He was always good at that somehow. Even now, despite his overwhelmingly serious and cold demeanor towards others, he kept you on the edge of it all; in a little pocket of protection reserved seemingly only for you.

“You’re right. I should have told you long ago how I cared for you. I was just so certain that you deserved better, that you would leave- rightfully so- the moment that things got rough again, and yet you’ve stayed here by my side. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to realize it. I will spend all of eternity making it up to you if you’ll allow me to.”

You mulled your response over in your head but nothing sounded right. Saying “I love you” would just pale in comparison to that incredible outpouring. After a few moments more, you settled on your choice. Your arms uncrossed and reached up to tenderly cup his shadowed jaw, unable to help a little smile at the feel of his hairs prickling your palms. He didn’t resist your pull as you guided him down and raised up on your toes at the same time, meeting in the middle for a much rougher kiss than before. Whereas he was slow and gentle, you wasted no time; All tongues and teeth and fire. You NEEDED to show him how you felt as much as you wanted to drown yourself in him.

As his hands came to rest on your sides and squeezed gently, you took the hint and pulled away to breathe.

“I’ve wasted so much of our time,” he muttered.

Huh?” you questioned, still dazed from his kiss.

Before you could probe the meaning further, he pulled your head to his chest and held you tight. It was sudden, almost too fast to notice, but you felt the change in the air immediately and knew he had teleported you both. When he let you pull away, it didn’t take you long to recognize the decor of his room.

“Is this okay?” he questioned.

There was no denying the nerves fluttering in your stomach, nor the way just seeing his bed under the implications made your pulse spike, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. You nodded numbly.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” you whispered.

Ever so softly, he palmed the nape of your neck and drew you into another series of breath-stealing kisses. The solid press of his hand against your neck held you firm, sending the overwhelming sensation of safety through your veins and mixing perfectly with the lust forcing its way up. You knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of his grip even if you tried- as if you would ever want to. His strength was insurmountable. You’d seen the impossible things he’d battled and won. Feeling that stability and energy surrounding you now was almost as delicious as the way his lips moved against yours.

Slowly he made his way down your jaw and lingered a moment at your ear, long enough to take a quick little nibble, then continued on down. You could almost make out the soft little words he breathed tantalizingly against your flesh if only you could focus long enough!

He was too distracting though. Between teeth, lips, and the scrape of his beard on your throat, trying to think of anything more than his name was like trudging through sludge.

A sharp bite on the muscle connecting your neck and shoulder suddenly cleared all the haze away in a flash of pain and lust as he tore a heady gasp from your lips. Your hands shot up and clung to the tight material of his suit jacket, trying to keep hold of yourself amidst the swirling hurricane of emotions and pleasure. It was a momentous task.

Everything was so much more different than before; Dark was undeniably more possessive and overwhelming than Damien had ever been, the man from the past being more gentle and passionate, not that you would ever complain about that. Both had the power to make your knees weak.

"Come here,” Dark murmured, leading you back towards the bed.

You followed dutifully, barely paying any mind to your shuffling feet as you gazed up at him. Never in your wildest dreams did you think you’d see that look in his eyes again; the look that made the room sway and blocked out the entire world. 

“Are you sure I’m not dreaming?” you asked when he came to a stop.

With a snicker and a smirk, he shook his head in answer to you once before spinning you around in a snap. Your back hit the bed before you even realized you were falling but he didn’t leave you time to complain, following after you with a heated kiss.

A soft sigh escaped between your mouths as you gave in to your instincts and let your head fall aside under his insistence. Without giving it a second thought, your hands threaded into his lengthy locks and gently tugged, searching for that all too familiar reaction.

“Fuck!”

His exclamation was quiet but wicked hot against your skin. He continued along his path with renewed vigor. The hands that had been stagnant along your sides were promptly put to work, undressing you quickly.

The moment his cool fingers were sliding along your bare sides, Dark let out a rumbling moan. “Missed this so much.”

Swallowing thickly, you tugged on his hair again until he acquiesced to your silent command. Mouths collided and teeth clashed something horrid, but you ignored it all in favor of taking him in. You released his hair in favor of finding your way under his shirt. His taunt back was smooth as ever and pleasing under the tips of your fingers, and you couldn’t resist scraping your nails up the perfect blank canvas. Hopefully it would be beautifully decorated with vibrant pink streaks when the night was over.

You repeated the motions and earned an almost animalistic snarl from Dark before his teeth sunk into your bottom lip.

“I forgot just how much of a tease you can be when you put your mind to it,” he hummed, “I hope you realize that it won’t be taken so lightly now, darling.”

A shudder ran up your spine at the implication and forced a raw moan from your throat. Despite his warning, it was plain to see that he was still being unnaturally gentle compared to the normal aggression he unleashed on a daily basis. All the little twinges of pain he caused with teeth and fingers ebbed away only moments after. It was both endearing and maddening. At least one of you was in the right mind to behave considering the massive power difference.

He grinned sinfully before rising up onto his knees, pulling you with, only to jerk your top free and shove you back down. You couldn’t help a flash of insecurity rearing its ugly head. After all, it had been a completely different version of your love to have seen you like this last. Would Dark still find you attractive how Damien had? It must have been obvious in your expression because he gingerly ran a finger along your collarbone.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” he added.

You felt your face flush and tried to hide it, only to have your hands caught and held down above your head with one of his. He lifted an eyebrow cockily, daring you to even try fighting, before leaning down to your chest.

“Oh hell,” you whimpered.

Dark’s obsidian eyes stayed locked on yours with every movement he made, even as the tip of his wet tongue finally made contact with the underside of your breast. Your breath caught reactively and served only to press your chest closer to his face, which he swiftly took advantage of.

“Ahh!”

Eyes fluttering shut, you instinctively jerked in his hold and giddily found he gave no leeway. His grip wasn’t painful but still absolutely solid. It sent another pang of lust through your core. His other hand came to rest on your belly at the same moment his mouth enveloped your nipple and you nearly shot off the bed.

“Uh-uh, stay still, love. We’ve barely started.”

With those words, his fingers promptly slipped under your shorts. You quickly lost track of exactly where his mouth went from there, only vaguely feeling the stinging bites he leaves behind, as his digits skillfully bypassed your panties and headed straight where you needed him most.

“Mmm, so wet for me already. Have you been wanting this as much as I have?”

Your reply was lost in a sudden flood of moans as he flicked your sensitive nub, soft but rhythmic. Every tap made your body jerk in need, both arching to move closer for more and away from the intense pleasure. Having everything back all at once was overwhelming, an almost drugging experience.

Suddenly his teeth latched on to your hardened peak, dragging a wrecked cry from deep in your chest.

“I asked you a question,” he hummed.

“Yes! Fuck, of course, I have, Dark!” you whined fitfully, “How could I not?!”

“Hmm, good girl.” There was an undeniable smirk in his voice. 

As if rewarding you for being honest, he snaked his hand further down and pressed a finger slowly into your core. Oh, and how good it felt! You wanted to cover your face, your mouth, something to stifle the sudden wanton noises escaping from your lips, but still, his hold stayed true and kept you prone.

Soft praises floated up between gentle kisses pressed down your chest. Every stroke of his finger drew your higher towards your end, but not enough to throw you over. Soon he had to relinquish his hold on your wrists if he wanted to keep moving down. Even so, you found yourself unwilling to move from the spot, too afraid to break the spell fallen over the two of you. It was even harder not to jerk away at the first swipe of his tongue against your sensitive bud but you abstained. It was too good to ruin.

“Still taste like the sweetest sin, Y/N,” he moaned before purposefully quickening his strokes.

His tongue lapped at your clit in time with the thrust of his fingers and sent your head spinning. If you weren’t already laying down, he’d have knocked you flat on your back with his attention.

Not much longer and you lost your ability to stay still, fingers finding their way into his dark strands only to have him jerk to a stop immediately. You wanted to complain but held your tongue, not willing to push your luck.

When he pulled away, your hazy eyes found his retreating form and latched on to the sight hungrily. Button by button, he popped open his shirt, sliding it off with his jacket simultaneously to expose his gorgeous frame. Both articles of clothing were draped thoughtfully over the chair before he moved on to his pants.

You had to grin at his behavior. Ever the perfectionist, even in the present situation. You kicked your shorts off and aside as he put his slacks on the armchair. Boxers-briefs and socks came next while he was faced away so all you were privy to was the curve of his lovely bottom; and what a thrilling sight it was. You were always weak for him. He folded the last of his clothing with the same routine care and took time to stack his clothing just right before turning to kneel on the edge of the bed, a sly smirk on his face. He knew just what a tease he was being. You were quick to forgive him, though, the moment he started stroking his cock. It was the bitterest of sweets to watch him spread his precum over his length, wanting nothing more than to have him inside you already and yet loving the show.

Knees falling aside in anticipation, you reached out for him as he climbed back in place over you. It almost made you tear up, having what you’d thought you’d lost forever back in your arms. The wave of emotions quickly waned when his lips met yours tenderly, reassuring and soothing as he settled right where he belonged.

Ever so slowly, he pushed in.

Oh, it had been waaaay too long. You swallowed thickly and tried to keep yourself calm as the now-foreign sensation of his cock stretching you out took over your every bit of consciousness.

“Are you okay?” he asked as his hips came to rest against yours.

His deep rumble shook you from your inner battle and you quickly nodded, allowing a smile to curve up your lips.

“More than okay. Just– takes getting used to again,” you admitted.

An uncharacteristically warm smile crossed his face, so quickly you almost thought you had imagined it, and then he started to move. You forced your body to relax and tried to hush your brain so you could focus solely on Dark. It took a long, slow, toe-curling kiss from the dark haired demon but eventually, you melted into the bed. Your hands came to link behind his neck and you chanced wrapping your legs around his waist, hooking your ankles loosely in place as he rocked his hips.

Deep and slow, he moved. Already you could feel the burn of desperation nipping at your insides headily. Having gone from no release at all, even from your own hand, to being with him again finally made your body into a pot ready to boil over.

A sudden snap of his hips had you crying out his name.

“I can already feel you tightening around me,” he moaned lowly, “Will you cum for me so soon? Have you needed me so much that it takes so little to please you?”

Despite it being a gentle tease, you blushed and tucked your head aside with your face against his neck.

“Don’t hide from me. I love that you need me,” he groaned, hips driving in hard once more with a low chuckle, “Hell knows I’ve needed you.”

“Oh god, Dark!” you whimpered.

The fire was now raging inside. So close. So paralyzing. It felt almost devastating to be drowning so deep in bliss already without the sweet release. As his thrusts sped up, you parted your lips with fluttering kisses along his throat and moved your fingers into his hair, wanting to urge him on more. The way his breath caught and his hips stuttered, it appeared to have the intended effect.

“Please,” you begged weakly.

“Little tease,” he breathed out gruffly, “Fine, we shall make this one quick, but be forewarned that I won’t be so forgiving next time.”

Your hands were forced off as he sat up on his knees again and dug his strong fingers into your thigh with purpose, holding you still as he buried his cock in as far as it could go. His other hand rested on your lower belly with the thumb hovering tantalizingly close to your clit.

“Come for me now, Y/N, and don’t hide from me. I want to hear you say my name when I make you come,” he groaned.

“O-Okay!”

A few well-placed swipes of his thumb and the deliberate grinding of his cock along your sweet spot was all it took to make you break mere minutes later. All of the pent up tension and emotions rushed forward in a burst of ecstasy and tears. You were stunned silent, eyes snapped shut and mouth agape until a weak scream finally broke through, his name on the tail end.

“There you go, darling. Fuuuccckk! I can’t- Ah!”

Pain flitted through the pleasure as his fingers marked bruises into your flesh, but it was overwhelmed by the next wave of bliss the moment his cock spilled inside you. He quickly fell onto his elbows and crashed his mouth against yours.

“I love you,” you gasped out between the smack of lips, “God I love you so much!”

Dark’s usual ringing, that had been so surprisingly absent the entire night, started to pulse through the air. You could help but be startled by the sudden shift. Thankfully he seemed to quickly get a hold on it so it became little more than ambient noise while he came to rest still over you.

Once your breathing leveled and you no longer felt the high of your orgasm clouding your brain, reality came crashing around you. Embarrassment and insecurities clawed their way up your throat with vicious ferocity. Just hours ago you were certain your affections would never be returned and were content with your friendship, and now you were all tangled up in sex and emotions that you couldn’t quite figure out just yet.

Dark’s lips trailed from yours, over your cheeks and nose, back down to your jaw in a soothing manner.

“I can feel you panicking. What’s the matter?” he asked softly.

“Just… thinking…. Worried?” you admitted weakly.

“As I said earlier, we have all of eternity, my love. I will help you sort through it all.”

He carded his fingers through your hair slowly, stealing one more passionate kiss, before gently pulled away.

“But first, we must clean up.”

You groaned at the thought of moving. Just attempting to move your legs assured you they must be made of jello now.

“Come, or must I threaten to carry you again?” he teased, lifting an eyebrow.

“Fine, fine. I’m coming. Just let me get my land legs again!”


End file.
